


Podfic of Do You Swear?

by Fereael



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Podfic, very Dimitri focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fereael/pseuds/Fereael
Summary: Podfic of Do You SwearLength: 00:04:15When Dimitri spends the night in the ruined cathedral yet again Byleth tries to help him. But sunk so deep into nightmare can Dimitri even distinguish Byleth from the ghosts anymore?





	Podfic of Do You Swear?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Swear?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961368) by [Fereael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fereael/pseuds/Fereael). 

I had fun reading this one out loud wile I was editing it so I decided to turn it into a quick podfic!

Click [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Jl8n-wpOx_XVF5rn6qbeAuKAi1K6cSso/view?usp=sharing) for MP3 


End file.
